The Room Of Requirement
by ForbiddenStories87
Summary: Harry Potter is walking through the halls of Hogwarts one night when he is suddenly captured and taken to the Room of Requirement by the person he least expects. Harry&Draco Warning: Character Rape!


**WARNING!:** THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE. IF THIS SUBJECT UPSETS YOU I ADVISE YOU TO TURN BACK NOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy they belong to J K Rowling. I merely borrowed them for my own fangirl needs xD J K Rowling is a very lucky lady!

* * *

The Room Of Requirement

Harry Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts on the seventh floor late at night. He was having trouble sleeping due to his latest Voldemort dream. He shuddered and a shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the horrible dream that seemed to have made a permanate home in his mind. He pulled his invisibility cloak closer to his chest ready to pull it around himself if someone were to approach. He knew he should already have it wrapped tightly around his body since he was out after hours but it was just too _hot_ in the castle tonight.

He glanced around the corner checking to see if anyone was coming but saw nothing in the dark hall. He walked around the corner and froze in his foot steps when he heard that quiet shuffle of feet. Feet that was not his own. He whipped around seeing no one in the hall. Was it possible someone else in the castle had a invisibility cloak also? He shrugged it off and turned around continuing down the hall.

A few steps later he swore he heard a whisper beside his ear. He jumped and whirled around looking in all directions, once again seeing no one. That was it he was going mad. Completely bonkers.

"Get a grip Harry." He mumbled quietly to himself. He closed his eyes and started to count to ten when heard the whisper again. His eyes shot open and all they met was pitch black. He blinked but everything was the same, black.

He started to panic, blinking furiously. Why couldn't he see? What was happening? He took a few steps back and reached down in his pocket to pull out his wand.

"Lumos!" He whispered.

Nothing.

"Shit!"

Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. One on his waist and the other on his mouth, preventing him from screaming. His immediate reaction was to struggle. He tried to wretch free from the arms but couldn't. He tried to scream but they were muffled and it only earned him a punch to the stomach. His first thought was that this was it. One of Voldemorts servants have finally caught him but how did they get in the castle?!

Minutes later he found himself being pushed onto something quite comfy and bouncy. He sat completely still not knowing what to do. He heard nothing around him. He held his breath and listened intently finally hearing faint whispering. He let out the breath he had been holding and his vision suddenly blurred. He squinted and blinked his vision slowly recovering.

When he could finally see he glanced around looking for the person who had brought him to this place but saw no one. He took in the room briefly and saw that the soft landing was due to a bed. A rather large bed. The room was small and warm. A fire was crackling to his right and a small love seat was placed in front of it. Straight ahead he saw a door and sighed in relief.

He stood up and made his way to the door but stopped when it opened. He took a couple steps back and his eyes widened when Draco Malfoy stepped through it wearing a proud smirk on his face. Harry quickly gathered his composure and shot a glare at the Slytherin filth. He glanced at the door expecting someone to follow in behind him but was surprised when Malfoy closed it behind himself.

"Hello Potter."

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell to you think you are doing?! Where am I?" Harry yelled in outrage.

"Why, we're in the Room of Requirement." Malfoy stated looking oddly smug.

Malfoy began taking slow steps toward him smirking all the more and Harry was becoming exceedingly pissed off by the minute. As Malfoy proceeded to step closer Harry proceeded to backup putting as much space between himself and the blond as possible, only stopping when the back of his knees hit the bed. His arms flew out as he tried to catch his balance but Malfoy was suddenly in front of him and with one hand the blond reached out and pushed him on the bed. He fell back with an 'oompf' before he scrambled further back on the bed.

"Stay back Malfoy!" He reached down and began to search his pocket for his wand.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy drawled holding up his wand. He smirked when Harry's head whipped up with his mouth wide open.

"Give it back!" He commanded.

"No I don't think I will. Not until I have what I came here for."

"What exactly is that?"

Malfoy climbed on the bed and got down on all fours crawling toward Harry like an animal ready to attack it's prey. Harry made to back up but his back hit the head board of the bed. The blond stopped at Harry's legs, which were being held to his chest, arms wrapped securely around them, and reached out grabbing Harry's wrists and pulling them from his legs. Harry who was too shocked to do anything, just stared in disbelief. Draco took hold of one of Harry's ankles and pulled it out toward him so that his leg was laying flat against the bed and proceeded to do the same with the other.

"Your arse." Malfoy finally replied the smirk returning to his face. He lunged at Harry landing on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he let out a scream.

"Help!" He yelled but only reply he got was Malfoy's chuckling.

"No one can hear you, _Harry._" Malfoy purred in his ear using his first name.

Harry turned his face up in disgust when he heard Malfoy call him by his first name.

"Don't call me that!" He spat, his tone icy.

"Why? That is you name, is it not?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Harry said in a low angered voice.

"Tut, tut." Malfoy said shifting atop Harry's body and heard the raven haired boy below him gasp as their cocks brushed through their pants.

"Ah, I do believe you are enjoying yourself Mr. Potter."

"Fuck you, Malfoy"

"No, Harry, It is _I _who will be doing the fucking tonight."

Harry gaped at Malfoy. Was he serious? Was Malfoy really going to fuck him? He didn't even know he was gay. Of course Harry had come out in his sixth year to being Bi, but he hadn't the slightest thought that Malfoy himself would be gay. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about this he was about to be raped by Malfoy.

"Malfoy, stop!"

"No, Potter. I have waited to long for this to stop now." Malfoy stated emphasizing his point by grinding his semi-erection into Potters. Harry groaned, his body betraying him. Malfoy sat up and straddled his hip, pinning his wrists to the bed.

"Have you gone mad?!"

"Possibly." Malfoy answered calmly as he brought his mouth down on Harry's. Harry stiffened and gasped. Malfoy took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the Gryffindors mouth. Harry grimaced and tried to turn his head away but Malfoy reached his hand up and held him by the jaw forcing his head still and his mouth open. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy just rape him! He arched his back off the bed and bucked up, trying to get him off but Malfoy just sat back and let go of his head, his nostrils flaring with anger.

"Harry, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Malfoy said.

"Fuck you!"

Malfoy glared and pulled his fist back before landing it square on Harry's jaw, smirking with satisfaction when he saw blood trickle down the corner of Harry's mouth.

"The hard way it is then."

Harry whimpered as Malfoy took hold of his shirt and ripped it into two with surprising force.

"No, stop! Please," Harry said resorting to begging. "I'll do anything thing you want."

"Harry the only thing I want is _your arse_." Malfoy said, eyes clouding over with lust.

"Please." Harry pleaded.

"Just relax Harry and this will go by a lot faster." Malfoy retrieved his wand from his pockets and muttered a spell. Green ribbons flew from the tip of his wand and to Harry's wrists tieing him to the bed. Draco ground his hips down on Harry's as he writhed under him. A choked groan escaped Harry's lips as his eyes welled up with tears.

"No."

The blond climbed off Harry and yanked down the Gryffindors pants and boxers before climbing off the bed and stripping himself of his clothing so he was left in nothing but his naked glory. Embarrassment washed over Harry as he tried desperately to hide his face.

Malfoy climbed back onto the bed and settled himself a top Harry running the tips of his fingers down his sides and smiling when he heard Potters whimper.

"Go on Potter whimper, struggle, fight back, beg. It only makes me want to do it all the more."

He leaned down over the Gryffindor and kissed him lightly on the lips before grabbing one of his ankles and throwing it over his shoulder. He brought his hand up to Potters mouth and held out three fingers but Harry just turned his head to the side.

"Suck Potter. We can do this with or without but if you choose not to you're going to wish you would've done it."

Grimacing, Harry turned his head toward the Slytherin and took the fingers into his mouth coating them with as much saliva as his dry mouth would provide. Malfoy groaned feeling the tongue swirl around his digits making them slick and wet.

"Enough." He said removing his fingers. He leaned down and latched his mouth onto Harry's neck as his fingers traveled down toward his arse. Harry tensed waiting for the intrusion.

"Mmmmm." Draco moaned slipping his first digit past the tight ring of muscles. Harry gasped and Malfoy tutted.

"Relax Potter or it'll only become worse."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Potter said harshly through clenched teeth.

He entered the second finger and glanced up at Potter to see he was trying to relax and control his breathing but was panting furiously through his nose. The blond pulled his fingers out almost all the way before pushing them back in and scissoring them apart. Finally he added the third finger and he felt Potter tense up once again.

Once the Gryffindor started to relax he pulled out his fingers and brought his hand up before spitting on his palm. He reached down between his legs and slathered it on his erection before shifting and positioning himself at Potters entrance. He glanced up at the boy beneath him and saw that he had his eyes squeezed tightly together waiting for the pain to come. Hesitating only briefly, he pushed the head of his cock through the ring of muscles and let out a groan.

"Fuck."

Potter let out a strangled cry and bit his lip. The pain was intense and hurt much more than three fingers. His first reaction was to clench down on the other boys erection but soon found out that was a mistake.

"Stop! Stop! STOP! Please, stop it!" He shouted in desperation.

"Too late now, Potter." Malfoy grunted and continued to push forward until another inch was added.

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks and was shaking his head violently from side to side begging and pleading for him to stop. Malfoy felt a twinge of guilt but he pushed it to the back of his head and proceeded until he was fully seated in the Gryffindor.

"Why. Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered as Malfoy pulled out slowly, stopping when only the head was in. He smirked at Potter before thrusting his hips forward roughly, his skin slapping against Potters. Harry let out a shriek but Malfoy ignored him and continued to thrust in and out of the boy hard and slow.

"Just shut up and enjoy being raped, Potter." Malfoy snarled before he began pumping in and out of him furiously.

Draco leaned down and sunk his teeth into Potters shoulder, his groans muffled by the mouthful of flesh. He arched his back and tightly grabbed hold of his ankle forcing his leg up further. Harry bit his lip until he felt the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth as he tried to block out the pain his arse was receiving but Malfoy wasn't going to have any of that. Draco slammed harder and harder into his arse forcing his cock so harshly into him that he was sure Malfoy had ripped him a new arse hole.

He felt a wave of nausea wash over him as Malfoy continued to thrust into him with uncaring force. He knew Draco was going to make this hurt as much as possible and he was succeeding. It made Harry feel empty. Like Malfoy was taking everything from him. A fresh batch of tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to scream but he knew no one would hear him so he just closed his eyes and hoped that it would come to and end soon.

Malfoy thrust forward and Harry let out a wail. Not a wail of pain, but pleasure. Malfoy snarled realizing that he had struck Harry's prostate. He wasn't having any of that. He angled his thrusts in the opposite direction and trust forward with brutal force. Their bodies glistened with their sweat, the light catching the beads causing them to shimmer.

Malfoy was getting close and if possible pounded even harder into the Gryffindor. His grip on Harry's ankle tightened and the other hand took hold of his hip. He panted through his nose and arched his back, giving one final thrust into Harry before spilling himself inside him. He let out a roar and his cock twitched as Harry clenched around him like a vice grip. He gave a couple half-hearted thrusts before collapsing on top the boy under him.

They both lay like that for a while, Draco panting his chest rising and falling. He gathered his composure back and pulled out of Potter and rolled off the bed to gather his clothes. He threw a few articles of clothing on before pulling out his wand and turning to face Harry.

"That was fun, Potter. We should do it again some time." Malfoy smirked a smug look forming on his face. He whispered a spell and the bounds around Potters wrists disappeared.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked at Malfoy who appeared to be...fading?

"Harry?...HARRY!"

Harry eyes shot open as he jolted awake. Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean all stood around his bed staring at him with amusement and concern written all over their face's.

"You all right there, Harry?" Neville was the first to ask.

"Yeah you've been screaming and moaning in your sleep all night." Seamus stated obviously trying to hide his laughter.

Harry reached up and wiped the sweat from his face as the guys began to retreat back to their beds. He sighed of relief when he realized that it was just a dream.

He chuckled.

_A dream._

**Three months later.**

Harry Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts on the seventh floor late at night. He was having trouble sleeping due to his latest Voldemort dream. He shuddered and a shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the horrible dream that seemed to have made a permanate home in his mind. He pulled his invisibility cloak closer to his chest ready to pull it around himself if someone were to approach. He knew he should already have it wrapped tightly around his body since he was out after hours but it was just too _hot_ in the castle tonight.

He glanced around the corner checking to see if anyone was coming but saw nothing in the dark hall. He walked around the corner and froze in his foot steps when he heard that quiet shuffle of feet. Feet that was not his own. He whipped around seeing no one in the hall. Was it possible someone else in the castle had a invisibility cloak also? He shrugged it off and turned around continuing down the hall.

A few steps later he swore he heard a whisper beside his ear. He jumped and whirled around looking in all directions, once again seeing no one. That was it he was going mad. Completely bonkers.

"Get a grip Harry." He mumbled quietly to himself. He closed his eyes and started to count to ten when heard the whisper again. His eyes shot open and all they met was pitch black. He blinked but everything was the same, black.

He started to panic, blinking furiously. Why couldn't he see? What was happening? He took a few steps back and reached down in his pocket to pull out his wand.

"Lumos!" He whispered.

Nothing.

"Shit!"

Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. One on his waist and the other on his mouth, preventing him from screaming. His immediate reaction was to struggle. He tried to wretch free from the arms but couldn't. He tried to scream but they were muffled and it only earned him a punch to the stomach. His first thought was that this was it. One of Voldemorts servants have finally caught him but how did they get in the castle?!

Minutes later he found himself being pushed onto something quite comfy and bouncy. He sat completely still not knowing what to do. He heard nothing around him. He held his breath and listened intently finally hearing faint whispering. He let out the breath he had been holding and his vision suddenly blurred. He squinted and blinked his vision slowly recovering.

When he could finally see he glanced around looking for the person who had brought him to this place but saw no one. He took in the room briefly and saw that the soft landing was due to a bed. A rather large bed. The room was small and warm. A fire was crackling to his right and a small love seat was placed in front of it. Straight ahead he saw a door and sighed in relief.

He stood up and made his way to the door but stopped when it opened. He took a couple steps back and his eyes widened when Draco Malfoy stepped through it wearing a proud smirk on his face. Harry quickly gathered his composure and shot a glare at the Slytherin filth. He glanced at the door expecting someone to follow in behind him but was surprised when Malfoy closed it behind himself.

"Hello Potter."

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell to you think you are doing?! Where am I?" Harry yelled in outrage.

"Why, we're in the _Room of Requirement_."

* * *

**AN:** R&R please!

Thanks. :)


End file.
